Weapons/BARRETT 50CAL. SNIPER RIFLE
Welcome to the armory you have selected barrett 50cal. Weight M82A1: 30.9 lb (14.0 kg) (with 29 inch barrel) 29.7 lb (13.5 kg) (with 20 inch barrel) Length M82A1: 57 inches (145 cm) (with 29 inch barrel) 48 inches (122 cm) (with 20 inch barrel) Barrel length 29 inches (73.7 cm) or 20 inches (50.8 cm) Cartridge .50 BMG (12.7×99mm NATO) and .416 Barrett Action Recoil-operated, rotating bolt Muzzle velocity 853 m/s (2,799 ft/s) Effective range 1,800 m (1,969 yd) Feed system 10-round detachable box magazine Sights Fixed front, adjustable rear sight; MIL-STD-1913 rail provided for optics The XM107 was originally intended to be a bolt-action sniper rifle, and it was selected by the U.S. Army in a competition between such weapons. However, the decision was made that the U.S. Army did not, in fact, require such a weapon. The rifle originally selected under the trials to be the XM107 was the Barrett M95. Then the Army decided on the Barrett M82, a semi-automatic rifle. In summer 2002, the M82 finally emerged from its Army trial phase and was approved for "full materiel release", meaning it was officially adopted as the Long Range Sniper Rifle, Caliber .50, M107. The M107 uses a Leupold 4.5–14×50 Mark 4 scope. The Barrett M107 is a .50 caliber, shoulder fired, semi-automatic sniper rifle. Like its predecessors the rifle is said to have manageable recoil for a weapon of its size owing to the barrel assembly that itself absorbs force, moving inward toward the receiver against large springs with every shot. Additionally the weapon's weight and large muzzle brake also assist in recoil reduction. Various changes were made to the original M82A1 to create the M107, with new features such as a lengthened accessory rail, rear grip, and monopod socket. Barrett has recently been tasked with developing a lightweight version of the M107 under the "Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle Congressional Program", and has already come up with a scheme to build important component parts such as the receiver frame and muzzle brake out of lighter weight materials. The Barrett M107, like previous members of the M82 line, is also referred to as the Barrett "Light Fifty." The designation has in many instances supplanted earlier ones, with the M107 being voted one of 2005's Top 10 Military Inventions by the U.S. Army. Barrett M107CQ A commercial development of the "new" M107, the M107CQ is specifically designed where the firepower of a .50 caliber rifle is required, but the bulk of the M82/M107 series prevents the weapon from being used. The M107CQ is 9" shorter in overall length (all in the barrel) and 5 pounds lighter than the M107. According to the manufacturer, the M107CQ is suitable for use in helicopters, force protection watercraft, tactical scout land vehicles, and as an urban soldier's combat multiplier for close quarter battles. Barrett M107A1 In October 2010, Barrett unofficially reported production of the M107 had ceased; and in January 2011 the company announced its successor, the M107A1 was available for commercial release. Significant enhancements include a reduction in weight of 5 pounds, a new cylindrical titanium muzzle brake and titanium barrel key/recoil buffer system which allows the weapon to operate with a Barrett-designed suppressor, and other functional modifications that increase durability and operator utility. Now a days this weapon is being used by Roach and other spec ops units as such this weapon is still being used even in todays military and until a better model of sniper rifle comes it will never be replaced.